The Return To Wammy's House
by GraphicxBliss
Summary: /Sequel to "The Transfer..."/ When Abbie returns after 3 years, she reunites with her old friends, enemies and love interest. And now Light and Misa are featured. MattxOC, NearxOC and possibly MelloxOC./IMPORTANT MESSAGE INSIDE!/
1. Welcome Back

**Oh look! It's the sequel xD**

I figured since I have alot of time in between typing up _The Frozen Layer _and sending it to my Beta and having her send it back,  
I have time to write this!

**I hope you guys like it. Oh, and just so you're not confused or asking questions, here are everyone's ages.  
Abbie/Matt = 18  
Sloan/ Mello = 18 going on 19  
Jay= 17 going on 18  
Near = 16 going on 17  
L= 28 going on 29**

**Disclaimer: I believe I've made the fact that I do not own Death Note very clear by now.  
Claimer: I do own Abbie, Jay and Sloan -who are on 'Lend' to Simsbabii. I also unfortunately own Amber.**  
_

* * *

_

_"It's been so long... I wonder if they remember me?"_

-x-

The current date is **July 23rd 2008**.  
Abbie, who is know famously known to the world as Arjeta Jiawei, has starred in 5 movies, including the sequel to "Midnight, and had guest appearances on more than 11 television programs and sitcoms.  
As far as everyone knows she is dating her "_Midnight_" and "_Blue Moon_" co-star Nick Abbott.

At Wammy's House, the remaining five have found ways to keep a simple balance in their lives without remembering they were missing a link.  
Mello, Near and Matt and helped L in solving over 15 seperate cases involving;  
Murder, robbery, rape, missing peoples and illegal drug trading.  
Sloan occupied herself by enrolling in a dance academy and is employed as a math tutor for a local high school.  
And Jay is participating in a series of breakthrough psychiatric developments in a lab in the heart of London.

L is expecting visitor's within the next few days or so.  
But the visitor coming tomorrow... L had no idea.

* * *

***The Next Day***

It was a nice day outside. The five all had a break today, since it was Saturday.  
It was impossible to believe three years had passed since they had seen Abbie.  
A portable stereo was placed on their picnic bench, blasting "_Out here grinding_" by DJ Khaled.  
Sloan was stretching her limbs and preparing to dance. Mello lay across the bench seat farthest from everyone else.  
Matt was deciding whether he wanted to play his new PSP game or watch his girlfriend dance.  
Jay was discussing with Near the scientists' new theory on schizophrenia.

No one noticed that in a distance, the front gate was slowly creaking its way open to allow entrance to the main lawn of the orphanage.  
A black limo was creeping its way to the front entrance.  
The glare off the vehicle caught Sloan's attention.  
"Hey." She called to the others. "L never mentioned that a new kid was coming."  
They all directed their attentions to the limousine. It stopped just short of the door. T  
he driver exited and moved towards the trunk first, removing all pieces of luggage from the back storage and placing them on the ground before opening the back door to let the occupant out.

The sun made it hard to get a good look of who it was, but she was clearly female. Her hair was cut into a style similar to L's, but shone with an aubergine shade of purple. Her head looked around the scene, she seemed like she was searching for something... Or someone.  
She was staring right at them. She moved towards them.

"She's coming this way..." Matt stated.  
They got a better look at the girl... she wasn't a girl at all. S  
he must've been 18. She wore bright pink rave pants and a white t-shirt saying "**Team Becca**".  
"Wait a minute!" Jay perked up suddenly.  
The girl was running now, they could faintly hear her scream,  
"He-ey! Guys, I'm ba-ack!"  
"No way!" Sloan screamed in excitement.

-x-

The young woman stood before them now, she was much more recognizable up close. Her yellow eyes shone with ferocity.  
"A-Bay-Bay!!" Sloan hollered and tackled her old friend.  
"Sloan! Holy crap! You fricken' sexy!" Abbie stated, checking out the blonde.  
"Dude, look who's talking! You have boobs now." Sloan chuckled.  
Abbie's hands crept up to her chest,  
"Whaddya know? I do, don't I?" She stuck out her tongue.  
Abbie's face was clear of piercings now, she looked like the beautiful young starlet she was.

Jay was next to embrace Abbie.  
"We missed you so much, Ab!" She was sobbing lightly.  
"Awwh, c'mon now! No need to cry!" Abbie assured. "Christ Jay, you're sexy too!"  
The girls continued to hug, leaving the boys' slightly shocked and left out of the reunion.  
"I didn't forget you guys!" Abbie twirled over and kissed Matt on the cheek.  
"Mattie-babes." She acknowledged him.  
She did the same to Near,  
"Little lamb chop" She dubbed him. By this time, Mello was sitting upright. His eyes met Abbie's.  
There was a slight stand-off between the two.  
Abbie jumped onto the table and plunked herself in his lap, kissing his nose.  
"Mells, my honey." She giggled.  
"Good to see you Abbie." He hugged her.

* * *

This was how it was supposed to be three years ago. Or so thought Jay.  
She was just glad that little Abbie Joon was back in their care. But, she wasn't so little anymore. Looking at her proved that enough.  
"So, where's my darling cousin?" Abbie wondered.  
"Where else?" Sloan pointed up to the fifth floor of Wammy's.  
"Ahh." The newly purple haired child slipped off of Mello's lap.  
"I do have a lot of luggage... Would someone care to help me?" She asked the group.  
They all moved at her request. The missing puzzle piece was found and now the jigsaw was complete.  
They could all start a new chapter, all six of them -seven, including L- and everything would go on as if nothing ever happened between Abbie, Mello and Amber.

* * *

**Arg,**

So sorry this chapter sucked so bad. I had to get this outta the way.

Reviews give me the "Feel Goods' so they're much appreciated :D

Oh and there is a poll on my profile if anyone's willing to give it a go :)

**Love,  
Oli**


	2. The Bombshell

**I must sincerely apologize...**

These chapters are too god damn short!!!!! -Shoots flames from nostrils-

**So... Since it is a change of pace in this story there may be a lot more "Mature Content"  
If I feel like getting super dirty I'll change the rating to M**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Blah Blah Blah.  
Claimer: ABBIE, JAY and SLOAN are MINE !!! I already had someone jack ideas from my profiles for the characters of The Frozen Layer, which I am extremely upset about.**

* * *

"Abbie?" L had come trudging down the stairs when he heard a large amount of commotion being made by the other children.  
"L!" Abbie screeched with delight as she seemingly levitated up the steps to attack her cousin -with love -  
Who would've thought becoming an actress would bless her with grace, thus replacing her regular clumsiness.  
"Huh, you were not the visitor I was expecting..." He scrunched her new purple hair. How it reminded him off his...  
But with added eggplant. -Meaning the colour, hello-  
"May I have my old room and room mates again?" She asked.  
"Of course. And if it doesn't work out, feel free to bunk with me." L said absent-mindedly and drifted back up the stairs.

**

* * *

**

Abbie collapsed on her old bed. It hadn't changed at all... Which was comforting and sort of gross at the same time.  
Sloan and Matt came in afterwards, schleping the young woman's luggage.  
"Sorry for making you do that. I've been pretty tired lately." Abbie amended.  
"No worries Ab." Matt waved it off.  
"So..." Abbie hummed lightly as the rest of the group filed into the bedroom.  
"So what?" Jay wondered.  
"Where the **hell** are my nieces and nephews?!" Abbie jumped up on her mattress, arms held up to the ceiling.  
"Abbie!!" Four out of five of them hollered.  
-The odd one out being Mello, of course. He can't just have a kid on his own! I mean, there needs to be a father involved... OH! Just joking, you guys-  
"What!? I expected you guys to be going at it like rabbits when I left!** I want nieces and nephews**!"  
The purple-haired woman pouted and fell cross-legged back onto the bed.  
It was nice to know some of her habits couldn't be broken.

**-x-**

Sloan shot a sort of humoured look to Matt, who grinned slightly.  
"Well, we may have a different kind of news for you A-Bay-Bay." Sloan chuckled.  
"Oh! Are you pregnant? Good job Mattie, m'boy!" Abbie congratulated.  
"No Ab, just..." The blonde female shot a pleading look at Matt to help her out.  
"Babe, she's trying to tell you we're going to get engaged soon." Matt explained.  
**"AND YOU COULDN'T SAY THIS SOONER?!?!"** Abbie freaked, jumping on top of the red head.  
Matt was frightened at this, Abbie may have been 18 now but she was still rather petite.  
Her yellow eyes softened, and a stunning smile splayed itself across her rosy lips.  
"I'm so happy for you two. It's about god damn time. You've been dating before I even left."  
Abbie planted a kiss on Matt's cheek and stood up to do the same to Sloan.

* * *

Abbie was busy dancing around the room, chanting of how she'd be the wedding planner.  
How she and Jay would both be the Maids of Honor.  
One person in that room besides Abbie had not heard the news yet.  
Though he wasn't focused on that at the moment.  
Mello sat quietly and watched her twirl and spin around. It was comforting to know she never changed too much, unlike Amber.  
If he could just get her alone for a few minutes to finally tell her how sorry he was about what happened those few years back.

His thoughts were broken when Abbie had turned on Jay and Near.  
"And what about you guys! You're not prego, you're not getting eloped... What. The. Fuck!?" She demanded.  
Jay blushed profusely while Near almost yanked the portion of hair he was twisting around his finger out of his scalp.  
"Abbie... You know we're not-- We're not like that." Jay whispered solemnly.  
"Darn shame too. Anyone have something made from potatoes around here? I'm heckin' starving." Abbie wandered out of the room.  
Matt, Near and Jay had followed her out, they were planning on mentioning the change of things at Wammy's.

* * *

Sloan had stayed behind in her room with her twin. She wanted to talk.  
She sat beside him on Jay's bed and took his hand's in hers.  
"Hey, I know this must be kind of a shock to you... But, you know Matt'll want you to be his Best Man." Sloan muttered softly.  
"Yeah... I'm not going to refuse it. In fact, I wasn't even really thinking of that." Mello said.

There was a silence between the twins.

"She's changed, Mihael but, you know you had a chance with her back then, why wouldn't you now?"  
"Stacey, just don't. I think I fucked up her life here enough as it is, can we just leave it?" Mello asked, removing his hands from his sister's light clasp.  
"All I'm saying is take a chance, it'll most likely be worth it." Sloan insisted. One time, about a year after Abbie left, Mello had come to Sloan and confided in her  
If anyone knew how much he wanted Abbie, it was her.  
"I don't want to talk about it anymore." Mello said more firmly now.  
"Fine! It's ultimately your loss! I would've loved to see and participate in Jay and Near's wedding as well as yours and Abbie's, but I guess it just won't happen, huh?" Sloan regained some of her coarse attitude.  
"Guess not." The man walked out.

* * *

**Did I drop that bombshell on you too early?**

**Well, who cares xD I needed the mention of a big event early in the story anyhow.  
I think it's rather sweet though :)**

**I'll fave one story from everyone who reviews... Promise :D**


	3. Company

**Salutations!**

**In my poll, looks as if CrushedxXxOleander is going to be my new pen name!**

**Three cheers for Oli! :D**

**Disclaimer: NO I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE, STOP HARASSING ME!  
Claimer: I SWEAR IF SOMEONE ELSE STEALS ANYMORE OF MY CHARACTER IDEAS I WILL KILL THEM... or myself. Naw I'm kidding, but seriously, don't fucking steal from me.**

* * *

It was so long since Sloan and Matt had found time to cuddle up by the fireplace together.  
Now that Abbie was back in their clutches, Sloan could finally relax.

"This is all going _way_ too fast." She muttered to her sweetie.  
"Agreed. But hey, it's a good thing right?" Matt said assuringly.  
"Hmm..." The blonde sighed, thoughts wrapped up in her conversation with Mello earlier.

She couldn't comprehend why her brother would not even attempt to make it up to Abbie. She deserved that much didn't she?  
Maybe it was because Abbie was with Nick... Or rather Arjeta was.  
Sloan... Stacey. Abbie... Arjeta. Jay... Jenessa. The names were just cover-ups.  
Was he just intimidated by her stardom?  
Or was he worried she'd reject him after what he had put her through?

"Something wrong?" Matt wondered aloud.  
"Yeah, shouldn't you be ignoring me and play some stupid video game?" Sloan retorted.  
"One: They're not stupid, you play them too. Two: I've missed you." His arms tightened around her ribs.  
"Crushing, not hugging." Stacey gasped. How she loved the red-head to bits.  
She almost didn't think their relationship would last the three years it did.

"Stop worrying." Matt insisted.  
Sloan settled down and sighed. He was right, this wasn't the time to get worked up.

* * *

Abbie felt third-wheel. She was in the company of Jay and Near. Although they claimed to not do much romantically, their eyes practically burned with what Abbie calls, "_Bottled Hormones_", but it was just in her own opinion.  
"I can't take it any longer! For God's sake man, **DO HER**!!" Arjeta screamed.  
Near and Jay looked bewildered.  
"Good point, I'll leave. Rubbers are in my nightstand!" Abbie slipped on her Gir slippers and shuffled out the door.  
"That was awkward..." Jay blushed. She didn't see herself partaking in such "events".  
"Agreed." Near nodded.  
-_Sigh_- Those darn kids. When will they grow up?

**-x-**

Abbie had two options. Go visit L or... travel down the stairs to Mello's room and see if he could use some company.  
She chose the latter.  
Room 23B stood before her, how long it's been since she's just barged into this place.  
Abbie turned the knob, it was locked.  
She pouted and scrunched her brows. Who was he trying to keep out?  
She knocked rythmically on the maple door for a good minute.

"Matt, I told you if you forgot your key I was going to smack you." Mello voice was audible in a gradual crescendo as he came to open the door.  
"Are I not lucky to not be him then?" Abbie queried.  
Her saffron eyes seemed to luminate the darkened corridor. Eerie as it was, Mello found himself smirking.  
"What brings you here?" He asked the petite woman.  
"Loneliness... Everyone else is a bunch of horny teenagers." Abbie scratched her aubergine hair and smiled lightly.  
"Goodness, can't have that can we? Well come in, I'm by myself as you could guess." He shifted to let her in.  
"**_Falemnderit hershem bir_**." Abbie thanked in one of her native tongues.  
"**_Ju jeni lutem_**" Mello said.  
Abbie spun around, her smile had broadened.  
"My, look who learned albanian?"  
The blonde continued to grin, saying nothing and lead Abbie to the middle of the room.

* * *

Mello was relieved to know he was forgiven for what happened with Amber.  
Surprising how much something so recently mundane could weigh down on one's shoulders. -By which I mean "_cheating" _isn't necessarily uncommon nowadays.-  
"It really is no big deal. I should have figured it was all one-sided. Nick taught me how to forgive and forget... not necessarily in that order." Abbie stuck out her tongue.  
The blonde's eyebrow tweaked,  
"That's right... You dating Mr. Nick Abbott." He grumbled.  
She laughed. It almost frightened Mello to see... err, hear, how the cackle bordered on the line of "Lunacy"

"Oh God, I can see why you'd think that." Abbie wiped a tear from her eye.  
"No, no, me and Nicky broke up _months_ ago! We never made it public because you've seen how tabloids react to that crap. Granted, we still are each other's dates to functions, but it's totally platonic!" She explained.  
That made Mello feel alot better... Maybe he'd take his sister's advice.  
"Can't say I'm not happy to hear you aren't with him." He said.  
"C'mon! Nicktopus isn't a bad guy, honest." Arjeta rolled over onto her stomach, kicking her feet lazily in the air.  
"So what have you been up to, sir?"

**-x-**

Was it true? How could it be? Why did she not hear of it before?  
"She's _back?!_" Amber shouted, clearly not amused with the news. -Ha, rhyme time-  
"Yeah... She came back _hours_ ago." One of the new croneys, "Constance" emphasized.

Good lord only knew when this had to be typed.  
Ever since the whinnying beast was abandoned by Aja and Cicily three years ago, Amber had become some sort of a hermit.  
Thriving off the shadows, eating cockroaches and refusing to clip her ghastly yellow toenails...-This of course is _somewhat_ over-exaggerated-  
Until two new promising lackeys had come to rescue the mongrel.  
Their names;  
London, was a girl with short auburn hair pulled into tufts of pigtails, cadet blue eyes and had some sort of paranoid tick whenever there was a sound of bells. -Which was quite frequent at Wammy's, them _having _a bell after all.-  
And Constance, an african-american girl with honey brown eyes and flowing dark hair.  
Poor souls, why they chose Amber, I'll never think of a reason.

"Great, and just when I was about to get Mello back." Amber huffed. Oh, Amber has sustained some sort of mental impairment...  
Unfortunately, it made her become -even more- obsessed with the sad blonde man.  
Sometimes I feel bad about doing this... Other times I usually forget and laugh :P  
Constance and London became awkwardly silent. They remembered what happened last time.  
"Well, I'll just have to try harder now..." Amber declared more to herself then to her "_friends"_

* * *

"No way! You guys actually did that?" Abbie giggled with delight.  
"Yeah, don't ask me how though. It seemed like a real long shot, even with all of us." Mello rubbed the back of his head.  
He really was enjoying Abbie's company.  
"God, I'm glad I don't have the pressure to be like my cousin... I love him to death, but we're so different."  
"Really? I can see a resemblance." He framed his fingers.  
"Hush!" She chucked a pillow at him.  
Abbie was enjoying being here again, being able to tallk to him again. It was just so natural, she wished she could've had this before.  
"Why are you guys still living here?" Abbie wondered suddenly.

There was a long pause before Mello answered her,  
"Because we were missing you."

* * *

**Am I corny or what?**

**I happen to love it though, so whatever!  
I hope I get to bring Light and Misa in within the next chapter or two.**

**Lovely. x0x0**


	4. Visitors from Beyond

**Holy bejeevas! It's been like forever since I updated this.**

**First of all, my bad to those who've been possibly waiting for this chapter.**

**Secondly, let's get on with the damn chapter!**

**Disclaimer: For the love of pork and beans! I don't own Death Note!  
Claimer: On the contrary, I pride myself in owning Abbie, Sloan, Jay... But not Amber. All are welcome to support Amber bashing! :D And her croneys.**

* * *

Amber trotted her way to the main staircase in the early hours of the morning.  
How could she trust what Constance and London told her was true if she didn't check it out for herself?  
The mongrel had come in time to catch a glimpse of the visitors L had been anticipating.  
No sooner had she spotted the petite blonde woman had Amber screamed,  
"Holy mother! You're Misa-Misa!" Then proceeded to faint over-dramatically.

Misa and her male companion stared at the creature collapsed before them, the blonde tightened her grip on the man's arm.  
"_Raito-kun!_ Misa did not know dogs could talk!" MIsa exclaimed, clearly alarmed.  
"Ugh, neither did I." Raito grimaced at Amber while maneuvering himself and Misa around it... I mean "her".

**-x-**

The reunited trio of females were slumbering soundly within their quarters.  
A series of knocks had pierced Abbie's peaceful state and she mumbled wearily,

"I'll get it..."

She slipped out of the mattress, unaware she had been entangled in her bedsheets.  
Abbie had tripped upon reaching the door, arm swinging forward and pressing down the door handle to reveal Matt, Near and Mello.  
The men stared at their friend who was face down in the emerald carpet fibers.

"Wow, maybe you're not as graceful as I thought." Mello teased, reaching down to help Abbie to her feet.  
"Damn sheets." She grumbled, kicking and desperately tearing the linen off of her lower body.  
"... I see you still don't wear pants to bed." Matt sighed heavily.  
"Gimme five good reasons why I should! And what the heck d'you guys want?!" Abbie was now clearly aggravated.  
"L has summoned the six of us to his study." Near answered plainly.  
"Oh damn... Mmkay, I'll wake 'em up and see you guys there." She assured.  
"See you." The three said and left.

"C'mon girls! We've been 'summoned'." Abbie mocked Near's robotic tone.  
Jay slumped out of bed to assist in pulling Sloan off the mattress and onto the floor.  
"Alright! 'M up, _okay_?" The blonde yawned.  
Into the bathroom they went for some serious primp time.

* * *

Abbie's strapless white dress was accompanied by red peek-toe pumps and lace leggings.  
Sloan wore hot pink skinny jeans and a smoky gray Bob Marley t-shirt, covered by a brown leather jacket borrowed from her brother.  
Jay's apparel consisted of floral embroidered blue jeans, a plaid cadet blue button-up and cork wedges.

It's a well known fact that the chickies have to look good.

"You ladies look radiant." Watari complimented upon their entry to L's study.  
"_**Merci beaucoup, monsieur**_." Abbie courtsied.  
Jay had been the one to teach Abbie french, it didn't surprise her that the pronounciation and accent were flawless when leaving Abbie's lips.  
"Hey bro." Sloan gave Mello a playful punch.  
"Tch, I was looking for that." He eyed up his jacket.  
His twin simply ignored him to join her sweetie.

"Where's L?" Jay wondered, hazel eyes scanning the room.  
"Taking his guests on a tour." Matt shrugged.  
"Guests..." Abbie's brow furrowed.  
She remembered her cousin's reaction to her arrival yesterday.  
"Heh, don't you girls look pretty." Mello tugged on Abbie's ear.  
"Haha, shut up!" She giggled.  
"No kidding, Mells. At least we cleaned up." Sloan stated.  
"He~ey." Matt pouted.  
"Oh... Sorry baby, you look fine."

"Tea or coffee whilst we wait?" Watari offered, rolling in the cart.  
"Mmm, I'll have tea, please. It was only good when you made it." Arjeta displayed courtious manners. How freaky is that?  
"Much appreciated, Ms. Joon." The elder smiled.  
At that Abbie sat down to a lovely cup of tea and chatted with Watari for the remainder of the wait.

* * *

"Oh? Did we keep you waiting?" L had finally returned with his guests.  
Everyone suppressed an irritated sigh and shook their heads.  
"I'd like all of you to meet Ms. Misa Amane." He pointed to the blonde asian who oozed with cheer.  
"And this is Mr. Raito Yagami." Abbie was eyeing up the foreign man.  
Brown hair, brown eyes, brown suit, brown tie, brown _shoes_... She had never seen so much brown in her life. Other than that she thought him quite attractive.  
Mello caught the way Abbie looked at "_Raito_"... It was the way she used to look at him, the little glint of desire shining off of her saffron eyes.  
A spark of jealousy pulsed through the blonde, like he was going to let her go again.

"In all honesty, I only invited Raito because Misa insisted he accompany her here." L sounded unimpressed.  
"Misa is so happy to meet you all! MIsa loves new friends!" She bowed.  
"It's nice to meet you to, I'm--" Abbie had extended her hand to the woman, who had grabbed it immediately and cut her off.  
"You are Arjeta Jiawei! Misa is a big fan of Midnight and Blue Moon!" Misa giggled.  
Abbie's heard of the model turned actress as well, she was well-known for her tendencies to be high maintenance.

"Yeah, I prefer being called 'Abbie' though." Her fingers ran through her aubergine tresses.  
"This is Matt, Jay, Near and the twins, Mello and Sloan." L introduced everyone else respectively.  
Raito sneered, "How cute."  
Mello glared at him, "Who're you calling '_cute_'?"  
Raito laughed in a haughty manner.  
"Come Misa, you'll be late for your photo shoot."  
"Okay, Raito-kun! Misa will see you all tomorrow!" The couple left.

**-x-**

"Holy, that man treats the poor girl like an object, not a human." Jay frowned.  
"No shit... I'd kick Matt's ass if he talked to me that way." Sloan nudged her lover.  
"My sister's got you whipped." Mello laughed.  
"Neh!" Matt groaned.  
Abbie had taken L off to the side to uncover his strange need to play "host".

"Why is a supermodel and her snooty boyfriend staying with us?"  
"I recently met the couple on my travels. Is it so strange that I invite them over?" That was like asking if it was strange for a spider to have boobs.  
"Not if you suspect them of something." Abbie replied.  
L smiled, "Whatever do you mean, dear cousin?" "See? When you say things like that, I know you're up to something." She complained.  
Her understanding of her estranged family member had broadened when he took her on that case in New Zealand years ago.

"A-bay-bay! We're planning on going out for lunch to celebrate your homecoming!" Sloan interrupted their conversation.  
"Just give me one second, Sloan!-- Seriously L, cousin-to-cousin, tell me why they're here." She pleaded.  
"If you honestly must know what I have in store for them come later this evening... And bring cake."

Abbie wanted to argue but was immediately abducted by Mello before she had the chance.  
This was going to totally ruin her visit.

* * *

**Oli feels much to lazy to write a real outro.**

**All Abbie says in, what is, really basic knowledge of french is "Thank you very much, mister or "sir""**

**And I had questions about the last chapter where I forget to mention what Abbie and Mello were saying in Albanian. So here:  
Abbie says, "Thank you, young son."  
Mello replies, "You are welcome."**

**It's really simple but I'm sorry for not adding the translation sooner.**


	5. Underwear,Dessert Forks & Vanishing Acts

**ARG!**

Fifth chapter! Everybody's going on an adventure!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHANGDOODLES!!!!!

Disclaimer: For the love of all that in tenticular and squishy. I. Do. Not. Own. Death Note.  
Claimer: I. Own. Abbie. Sloan. and Jay. !!!!

* * *

"Gah!" Abbie woke with a startle.  
Something -or someone- had pounced on top of the poor movie star while she slumbered in the safety of her old room.

"Ms. Abbie! Misa-Misa wants you to sit beside her and Raito in the van! Please hurry up and pack!." The blonde model shook Abbie fiercely, but without the intention of harm.  
"Amane-san? How did you get into our room?" Arjeta wondered.  
"Ryuzaki-kun was kind enough to lend me a key. Now come on!"

Ryuzaki-kun? Oh, she meant L. Abbie wriggled out of bed and proceeded in waking up Sloan and Jay as well.

The female trio weren't as thrilled to be woken up at 5:30 a.m. to practically babysit this airhead and her snooty boyfriend. Nonetheless, they each packed a bag full of necessities such as clothes, toiletries and Abbie's favorite; Underwear. Which I have decided not to include in the category of clothing because we should all know the extreme importance of underpants and should gladly recognize them as individuals.

Surprisingly the boys' had beaten the girls' in waking up and waiting at the front door for L. Granted, Jay had noticed Raito was standing with them and figured he became a sadistic drill sergeant. One would have to be in succeeding to awaking both Matt and Mello.

"Well don't you look radiant." Mello teased his sister.  
"Bite me, you blue-eyed whore." Sloan snapped.  
She isn't exactly known to be Ms. Spoonful-of-sugar-and-sparkles, but even Abbie had to admit that was pretty harsh.  
"Gosh, calm down you two. The children are sleeping." Jay rubbed her sleep-deprived eyes.

Everyone let out an exasperated sigh as the lay in waiting. Where in the world was L?

**-x-**

"About time, Ryuzaki-kun!" Misa whined as L slumped down the staircase.  
"My apologies. I was not able to locate my favorite dessert fork." L excused his absence.  
No one dared to express an annoyed outburst... Well, except for Raito.  
"You made us wait for three quarters of an hour, just so you could find a_ fork_?"  
"Dear Yagami-kun, you have no idea the mere value of this fork! Without it, how could I possibly eat strawberries without practically gutting it and therefore making it very unappetizing? Well there's no possible way, that's how!" L justified the poor dessert fork.

"Your means of transportation is now ready, Ryuzaki." Watari announced.  
"Thank-you. Are we all ready?"  
"**Yes**!" Everyone groaned.  
"Ah good. Let's get a move on then."

* * *

So all nine patrons crammed into the vehicle. It was a mere van, but it was designed to fit nine, how perfect?  
So L was in the driver's seat, Raito had chosen to sit in the passenger's seat. Abbie had the misfortune of sharing the first two-seater with Misa. Near and Jay sat in the second set of two-seats and Matt sat in the middle of the twins in the back... Poor fellow.

"So... Where to first?" L stared at a map of the entire United Kingdom.  
"Why not London? I mean, it would be the most logical place to visit first." Raito replied, slightly annoyed.  
"Ah, brilliant choice Raito-kun." L agreed and turned the key in the ignition.  
This was going to be a long ride.

**-x-**

"Where the jumping Jesus are we?" Mello barked from the back seat.  
"Honestly, my dear Mello, I have no clue. It may have been a good choice to bring Watari along. I really have no idea where we're going." L answered, indifference apparent.  
"Even I don't know where we are." Near, who had been staring blankly out of the window the entire trip, admitted faintly.  
"Ryuzaki-kun! This is not good at all! We can't be lost! Misa can't go a day without a shower!" Misa shouted in Abbie's ear.  
"We might as well keep driving." Raito sighed, totally unimpressed by this whole situation.  
"Ah, that's a good spirit! I'm sure we'll come across a town eventually." L was surprisingly enthusiastic.

An approximate seventy-two minutes of driving aimlessly later, L had finally found a small city just outside of Bristol.  
"How the hell did we end up here?" Sloan wondered.  
Everyone shrugged, obviously glad that they had a place to stay now.  
While L checked in rooms for everybody, all of the luggage was unpacked and being hauled into the hotel.

"God, this is such a disappointment." Raito sighed heavily as he towed his suitcase up the stairs. Misa followed eagerly as they would be sharing a room.  
"Abbie, Mello, would you kindly share a room with me? I find that I sleep easier with more people in the room." L asked. L sleep? Really?

Like they'd have to think twice. Besides, Matt was going to be with Sloan and Jay with Near. What would the harm be?

* * *

"Two beds, huh?" Abbie cocked her head to the side. At least their room had space... and a couch.  
"Wanna sha~are?" Mello dragged out the word in a mocking manner.  
Abbie shrugged, "I personally don't mind. Just remember, I don't wear pants."  
Psht, like he would mind. Control-eth thine hormones!

As lunch hour drew near, it seemed plausible to go and get some munch.

The nine sat awkwardly around a circular table in a nearby diner.  
"What can I get for you?" The waitress came around after they had seated.  
"I want strawberry cheesecake and tea, please." L said, brandishing a shiny silver fork.  
"Ryuzaki-kun! How could you order dessert now? Aren't you worried that you're going to get fat?" Misa blurted, not even realizing how rude it was.  
Everyone else had a chance to order while Misa and L got into a heated discussion about calories, and when it was time for Misa to order, she simply asked for a glass of water.  
"Models have to watch their weight so they remain cute." She said.

Sloan scoffed, "Why bother? Agencies are only concerned about the 'Next Big Thing', and face it, you're a falling star."  
Since Sloan had an immaculate physique thanks to sports and years of dancing, and was generally pretty, Misa couldn't figure out what to say.  
"Sloan, we must remember that Misa is our company. We do not insult company, right?" L stared blankly at the female twin.  
"Yeah, I suppose. Sorry." Was Sloan's half-assed apology.  
"Oh don't worry. Misa is just glad she is bonding with lots of people!" Misa grabbed Raito's and Abbie's hand, since the two were on either side of the model.  
No one really felt in the conversational mood afterwards, so as soon as the lunch was finished they paid and fled back to the hotel.

* * *

"Psht, where did L go?" Abbie wondered. She was now alone in the room with Mello, which didn't bother her, it was just strange for L to not be there at that moment.  
"Who knows. Probably on a hunt for sugar and caffeine." Mello answered plainly.  
"Ha-ha, good point." She flopped backwards on one of the beds.  
"You know, it's rare for L to sleep, so I'm sure if we slept in separate beds, he wouldn't care."

Abbie kind of wanted to share a bed, she wondered why he didn't all of a sudden.  
"Heh, is it because of the no-pants thing? I can wear them if you'd prefer." She offered.  
"No, I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable. I'm just suggesting."  
"Well don't. We're sharing and that's that." Abbie said.

Mello grinned and joined her on the mattress. "So, are you planning on staying?" He wondered aloud.  
"Well... It depends, really. If my manager phones me with a good offer... I may have to leave earlier than I wanted to originally." Arjeta frowned.  
"I wish you didn't have to go--" Mello thought of leaving the sentence there but then added,  
"What if you end up missing Sloan and Matt's wedding?"  
"Aw, I could never do that. Those two are such a sweet couple. I'm glad they thought about marriage."  
"Yeah, sucks for Matt, though. I mean, he's already whipped." Mello chuckled.  
"Ha-ha, you said it." Abbie agreed.

Their banter continued on until both of them succumbed to sleep.  
But what's more is that L never returned to the room that night.

* * *

**So, so ,so.......... I don't know what to say.**

Wow, surprisingly I have no foreign languages to decipher here, well see ya! :)


	6. Hunting Season

**Hey everybody.**

**So I know it's been a while since I updated this, but I'll update another chapter possibly sometime during spring break. After that, I'm sad to say that I'll be taking a little break from Death Note so this story and The Frozen Layer will be on hiatus until further notice.**  
**Sorry, but my interests have switched and until I get the drive to start these stories up again, this is the way it'll have to be.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Death Note**  
**Claimer: I own Abbie, Jay and Sloan. **

**WARNING!!// There is mostly Amber in this story. I can't just get rid of her... yet.**

* * *

"What do you mean they _left_?" Amber had woken up from her "Oh-My-God-I-Saw-Someone-Famous" coma. Constance and London were by her side to inform her that the 6 teenagers, L, Misa and her boyfriend were indeed, gone.

"You mean Abbie will have time with Mello _alone_?! I can't have that!" Amber shouted.  
"Well, how do you suppose we go about taking care of that?" London wondered.  
It seemed like a long shot, but Amber was going to find a way.  
"You just leave that to me." She rubbed her hands together, in that odd, creepy manner that really old villains used to do while saying "Excellent" or "Good... Good."

* * *

"Mello... Hey! Wake up!" Abbie began nudging the blonde, who had nuzzled up to her while they slumbered.  
"I don't want to." He complained.  
"Dude, your hand is on my chest. It really shouldn't be there." Abbie giggled slightly.  
"Ooo, my bad." Mello sat up, hand retreating from her body.  
"No worries. Hmm... I am quite famished and would enjoy breakfa-- Hey, L's still not back."  
Her attention switched from hunger to the empty room -Well, besides her and Mello of course-  
But then, at that very moment, L had trudged into their view, slightly startling them both.

"Au contraire, dear Arjeta. I'm right here."  
"Where did you vanish to last night?" Mello wondered.  
"Never you mind. I'm sure the others have already left for breakfast. You should join them." L's suggestion sounded more like a demand.

The two changed quickly, evacuated the room and descended down the elevator.

**-x-**

"Good morning." Jay greeted, smiling softly.  
"Misa bids you a nice morning, Abbie and Mello-kun." Misa waved cheerfully.  
"Hey everyone." Abbie seated herself.  
"So how'd you two sleep?" Matt teased.  
Mello chucked a fork at his bestie's head. He had better be being his normally perverted self, because if Sloan had told Matt anything, they'd both be dead.

There was barely any conversation at the breakfast table. All of them remembered that they weren't at their original destination, and a majority were just naturally crabby before noon.  
It was decided that they would stay another night or two, and then they'd leave for London.

The girls wanted to take a look around the town, see if there was anything note worthy or interesting. The boys wanted to stay and go back to sleep, but you know that wasn't going to happen.

* * *

"Amber what is that?!" Constance sounded alarmed.  
"What does it look like, dummy? It's a car." Amber petted the rusting automobile.  
"You aren't actually suggesting that we drive that, are you?" London was worried.  
"Yes we are. We are going to track down Abbie and them. There's no way I'm losing out to that weird, yellow-eyed freak twice." Amber cackled as she fussed with opening the driver's side door.

"This is crazy." London whispered.  
"No kidding. I mean, how are we even going to find them?" Constance wondered.

Well, all Amber would need is an article of Mello's clothing. She could probably sniff him out with her "heightened senses." -If no one is getting what I'm saying here, I'm simply implying that Amber is a dog. I think I mentioned that two chapters ago.-

"Well, what are you two doing? Get in and let's go!" The beast commanded.  
Without having any other options -Besides, you know, using your brain and telling her to go fuck herself- Constance and London climbed into the death trap of a vehicle.

And so the hunt began.

* * *

**Yes, I know it's very short. But it had to be that way because otherwise it wouldn't work out the way I intended.**

**Sorry for this though, I'll update soon, I hope!**

Love always,

**Oleander x0x0**


	7. IMPORTANT NEWS BULLETIN!

Hey all!

How's everybody doing? Do you even remember me or my stories?  
If you do then, great! This little author's note is for you.

So, I know I haven't updated this in a while. I've been SO busy, and to be honest, my other fandoms have devoured this one. There's like, a miniscule piece of Death Note love within me.  
BUT! There is enough Death Note love to complete this story, yes sir!

That is, if you want me to.

I'd like to get the opinions of the people who have read and enjoyed The Transfer to Wammy's House and know, truthfully, if you want me to finish the sequel and complete their story.

You can let me know by reviewing this note, messaging me or going to my profile and voting. Or all three :)

Do it for Abbie! Will she and Mello ever get together? Or will an unexpected twist tear them apart before they get the chance?  
Do it for Sloan! Freshly engaged to Matt! Will their wedding ever reach the internet? And will it be a happy ending?  
Do it for Jay! Give her a chance to break out of her shell and shock you all (and Near xD)! Will you be able to handle it?  
Do it for L! Why has he lured Raito and Misa all the way to Winchester? What could this mad genius have up his sleeve?  
But, most importantly, do it for all of the sweet, sweet Amber-torture that has yet to come!

Let me know!

Love as always,  
Oli!


End file.
